Best of Gordon
Best of Gordon is a US VHS/DVD release featuring three first series episodes, one second series episode and three third series episodes narrated by George Carlin and two fifth series episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003 and 2007 and reissued by Lionsgate in 2009. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2003 VHS He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. Now you can share in all of his splendor with this exciting collection of stories starring everyone's favorite express engine. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation. Discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2003 DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. For the first time on DVD you can share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of educational fun. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2007 DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - - - who is he???? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. Share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of fun. In this commemorative Collector's Edition, watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest engine needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coaches and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. 2009 DVD He's faster than a speeding Bertie, more powerful than any other locomotive, and able to climb steep hills on a single tender of coal - who is he? He's Gordon, the fastest and most powerful engine on the Island of Sodor. You can share in all his splendor with this exciting collection of stories, special features and trainloads of fun. Watch as Gordon helps Thomas out of a "sticky" situation, discover what Gordon's spooky gremlin really turns out to be, and learn that sometimes, even the strongest needs a little help from his friends. So hop on the Express Coach and take a ride with Gordon as he takes you on some of his favorite and most exciting adventures. Episodes # Gordon Takes a Dip # Down the Mine # Whistles and Sneezes # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Wrong Road # The Trouble with Mud # Tender Engines # Gordon and the Gremlin # A Better View for Gordon Bonus features * Best of Gordon Trivia * Gordon's Memory game * Fun with Numbers game * Character Gallery * Web Site Fun Trivia * An audio cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: ** Thomas' Anthem ** Come for the Ride ** Never, Never, Never Give Up ** Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * The last few seconds of Gordon Takes a Dip are cut out. * The credits from Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures are used. Because of this, David Maidment, Britt Allcroft, and David Mitton are not credited for the episodes written. Brian Trueman is incorrectly given credit for the stories instead, and the Nick Jr. logo is seen after the credits. * Unlike Thomas, Percy, and James' "Best of" videos, this release includes actual nameboard intermissions. * Whistles and Sneezes and Tender Engines are from Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, as the episode titles and following nameboard sequences are the same as they were on that release. On the VHS version, the episodes echo as they did on the Daisy VHS, though these were replaced with cleaner sound masters on the DVD release. * The VHS and DVD have different Anchor Bay Entertainment logos at the beginning. The VHS opens with the silent 1998 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, while the DVD opens with the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * This is the last US VHS to use the 1998 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * The back cover shows a deleted scene of Gordon pulling the goods train in The Trouble with Mud. This, however, is not present on the back cover of the 2005 slimcase DVD. * The first line of the description is a parody of the opening titles for "Superman." * On the original release, The "Britt Allcroft Presents" logo sequence is cut out, but is reinstated on the VUDU digital release. * The Starz release features different title cards and no nameboards. All episodes immediately start after the previous ends except for Gordon Takes a Dip which has a fade effect. * The VUDU digital release opens with the current Thomas and Friends logo. Goofs * On the back cover, A Better View for Gordon is just called "Better View for Gordon." * The back cover of the 2005 slimcase DVD features the image from A Better View for Gordon twice. * At the end of the intermission on VHS, just before "Tender Engines," it is said that a music video would follow. This was corrected on the DVD release. * "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" and "Wrong Road" both have overlapped and warped audio on the VHS version. This is corrected on the DVD release. * On the Starz release: ** Gordon Takes a Dip is given its UK title during the intro and Ringo Starr is credited as narrator. ** Wrong Road is misnamed Gordon and the Famous Visitor. DVD Packs * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases